The Royal Contract
by Mademoiselle202
Summary: All royal marriages usually start with some type of contract and this marriage is no different, but this marriage will amount to something more than any "royal contract". Genevieve Oliviere was born to be engaged to Henry Tudor to provide England with an alliance to France. And that is exactly what she is going to do maybe even a little extra then what they expect like?
1. Chapter 1

All royal marriages usually start with some type of contract and this marriage is no different, but this marriage will amount to something more than any "royal contract". Genevieve Oliviere was born to be engaged to Henry Tudor to provide England with an alliance to France. Genevieve would go to England at the age of 14 to begin to transition into her future life as the Duchess of York. When she would reach the age of 16 and Henry the age of 18 they would marry, all this was arranged in the contract along with the more political side of the contract. (Which I will get to throughout the story).

Genevieve was the daughter of the Duke of Burgundy her mother the daughter of the Duke of Nevers. their marriage was made to help unite more of East France under the House of Valois. Her mother Charlotte eventually gave birth to a boy named Henri and four years later a little girl, Genevieve. When Genevieve was at the age of 9 her mother died of consumption. Her father soon after took a mistress by the name of Margaret. Margaret became like Genevieve's mother she taught her how be a lady, women, mother and lover.

How she would learn to survive in the precarious situation she would be but in once she reached England. Finally Genevieve's fourteenth birthday arrived she packed her belongings and set sail for England. She took only her closest friends with her Rachel, Marie and her nurse since birth Nanna. Finally after days and days they all arrived in Calais and reached the court...

* * *

><p><strong>I Know this was wasn't really much story "action" but it kinds tell you what's happened so far so when I start the story I can jump right into it and you gives will know what's going on. Tell me what you think, COMMENT. -<strong>_Mademoiselle202_


	2. Chapter 2

The bells were ringing the people cheering the couple adorned in royal finery. The royal crowns atop their heads, they turned toward the crowd the unlikely Princess and Prince. "Long live the King, long live the Queen may God bless you and England prosper under your reign." The wine flowed freely among common and courtier alike. Food given among everyone houses open to any passerby. That day everyone felt a change in the air even the ambassadors noticed and noted it in their letters back to each respective monarch. The young couple full of life and good promise, none thought evil in their thoughts of what was to come. But how could they when bad shall not strike till the youth in the young King and Queens eyes began to fade…..

Genevieve POV

Genevieve awoke to the sight of a bare room, in France her room had always full of books, gowns and jewelry as her father never seemed to never stop giving her gifts. But this was England not Burgundy her new home held much beauty yet in the country style with is farmland and prairies. Yet Genevieve had but a few moments to dwell on her bare room because Rachel and Marie entered the room followed by Nana to help Genevieve get ready for what would be a very important day. Margaret had given Genevieve very precise instructions on how she was to dress on the day she would meet her future husband and his family and had given gone as far as to pick out the dress itself. Therefore Genevieve was dressed in a gown made of pale blue with a plaid underskirt and puffed oversleeves, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and then curled the only jewelry she world was a loose choker of pearls. Nobody talked as this happened all unsure of what to say because they knew not what to expect. So when the servant boy arrived to tell them the royal family was in the throne room awaiting the Princess Duchess it took everyone a moment to register what he said. Then Nana gave Genevieve a quick one over fixed a stray hair and straightened her skirts before she did the same to Rachel and Marie then herself. Once Nana nodded to Genevieve nodded to tell her they were all ready Genevieve nodded to the servant boy and he began to lead the way to the throne room. Too soon they reached the throne room and Genevieve began to worry not knowing what to expect but she remembered what Margret had told her "All in the royal family may not like you, some may even hate you yet no matter how they treat you Genevieve you must treat them with respect and kindness at least until you are married to the Duke of York "with those words in her mind Genevieve singled to the guards to open the doors and announce her to what would soon be her family.

Henry POV

Henry had been waiting next to his brother with a mix of patience and impatience her wanted to see his bride to be and see if she really was as beautiful as the small portrait of her he received yet at the same time her didn't want to see her because that meant that his marriage was two years away when just yesterday it had seemed like a decade away, the changes that would have to be made to his life because of his brides presence would be difficult to say the least. Yet Henry tried to see his bride to be and future marriage to her in a good light because his brother like he would had married to benefit England and he had found love and happiness, could Henry not fine the same with his bride? Yet Henry was thrown out of his thoughts because the herald then announced "The Princess Duchess Genevieve of France and the Marquis of Burgundy" and the doors were open to reveal his bride. Genevieve as he had begun to call her in his mind was just as beautiful as her portrait if not more but of course in a French way with a darker complexion, rich dark hair versus the English beauty with fair skin and golden blonde hair. Henry watched Genevieve with curiosity as she greeted everyone in his family and noticed how for the most part they seemed to welcome her yet his brother's wife, Katherine did seem a little cold but that Henry had expected since Katherine was Spanish and Genevieve was French. When Genevieve finally appeared in front of him Henry found himself at a loss for words not quite knowing what to say to his fiancée. Yet Genevieve knew what to say and said after an awkward moment of silence said "It is very nice to meet your Highness I have heard much about you yet it is nice to finally meet you in person."

After a moment Henry replied "I think I will have to agree with you, it so nice to finally see my bride to be in person."

**Comment and tell me what you think also this is a rewrite of chapter two I was feeling inspired and decided to rewrite chapter two and three of Royal Contract, I how you like them just as much as the older versions ! I tried to show what Genevieve and Henry thinking up to the moment they meet for the first time. In the next chapter Genevieve and Henry will continue their conversation as Henry shows Genevieve around Court. Henry may seem a little OC but that's because he isn't the heir to the throne yet but he will still keep to the majority of his a**hole traits they just will appear later on. Also if you are wondering why Genevieve's main title is Princess Duchess it's because she was not born a princess but the King of France raised her to the status/rank of a Princess and to enforce that the King of France and Henry VII made her Duchess in her own rite of Calais to enforce her status/title as a Princess of France and to give Calais to England formally while still keeping Calais under French "influence" ( if you still don't understand if will be explained later on in the story.) I will hopefully be updating my new story The Peacemaker Queen by the end of August but you can expect chapter three of Royal Contract to either be before or after I update The Peacemaker Queen. **_Madmosille202_


End file.
